Herederos: La Leyenda de los Caballeros Diamante
by Rex Omega
Summary: Mil años han pasado desde la caída del Olimpo, ahora los doce grandes dioses reencarnan en jóvenes de la nueva era para luchar contra los caballeros de Buda y a su vez, tratar de detener la llegada del Caos.
1. Chapter 1

"**Prólogo"**

"Los Caballeros Diamante"

27 de Octubre de 2989

Templo Budista, Norte de Zugzodia, 11:45 PM

Entre la oscuridad de la noche, un anciano monje vestido con ropajes orientales meditaba en el patio de un templo. Era tanta su concentración que su cuerpo, en posición de loto, había empezado a elevarse un poco sobre el fino césped.

Un hombre vestido de negro salió del interior del templo. Antes de pisar el césped se quitó sus caros zapatos. A pesar de la extensa oscuridad se podía observar su aspecto si se estaba lo suficientemente cerca: era un hombre alto, de tez amarilla; s pelo era oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, y llevaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

El recién llegado tan sólo se quedó expectante sin hacer ningún movimiento que pudiese molestar a su maestro. La última vez que llegó a toda prisa para informarlo y no esperó a que terminará de meditar, le arrancó un ojo.

Fue apenas unos minutos después cuando el monje se dio la vuelta, sin abandonar su posición ni volver a tocar el suelo.

- Joven Sao Ling, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? - dijo el impasible maestro con voz serena -

Sao dudó un momento, durante el cual cerró sus ojos, pero enseguida se quitó esas estúpidas dudas de la cabeza. Después de todo, solo tenía que ser respetuoso.

Sao: Maestro Pai Mei, los candidatos han llegado - dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad -

Pai Mei: "Un discípulo que teme a su maestro no es un discípulo" - citó - Haz que pasen de uno en uno.

El joven discípulo sólo asintió y dio paso a un hombre de color, fornido y con corte de pelo militar.

Pai Mei: ¿Cuál crees que es tu mayor virtud? - preguntó sin inmutarse ante la presencia de aquel tipo que debía medir más de 2 m -

- Mi fuerza, sin duda - respondió con orgullo -

Pai Mei: Bien, yo te unjo con está armadura hecha de diamante... ¡Qué la fuerza del toro te proteja! - exclamó el anciano -

Una armadura que salió de la nada cubrió al fornido hombretón, en el casco se podían observar los cuernos de un toro. El caballero del toro se dirigió de nuevo al templo, orgulloso.

Una hermosa joven de rubios cabellos y bien formado cuerpo llegó y se quedó frente a frente.

Pai Mei: ¿Cuál crees que es tu virtud? - preguntó sin prestar atención a la belleza de la joven -

- Que los hombres se dejan guiar por mi cuerpo, quedando desprotegidos ante mi veneno - respondió con una sonrisa en los labios -

Pai Mei: Bien, yo te unjo con esta armadura hecha de diamante... ¡Que el veneno de la serpiente elimine a tus víctimas! -

Otra armadura cubrió a la joven, era igual a la del toro sólo que su casco no tenía cuernos, en vez de eso, éste tenía la forma de la cabeza de una serpiente, al igual que sus hombreras.

La joven sólo sonreía mientras observaba su armadura y se dirigía al templo.

Un hombre gordo y calvo, con un rostro que denotaba estupidez llegó. El maestro le hizo la misma pregunta que a los dos anteriores si mostrar asco ante su aspecto, lo que le permitió hablar con más tranquilidad.

- ¿Mi... Virtud? Supongo que mi aspecto - dijo con vergüenza y tristeza -

Pai Mei: Triste no debes estar, pues ese aspecto oculta un gran valor. ¡Qué la valentía del cerdo te proteja!

Una armadura tan gruesa como el recién llegado lo cubre. El casco se parecía a la cabeza de un cerdo.

El caballero del cerdo se fue feliz al templo mientras otro hombre de aspecto serio aparecía. Su pelo era azulado y sus ojos, que emanaban una frialdad casi inhumana, eran negros como la noche.

Pai Mei: Bien ¿Cuál es tu virtud? Aquella que te hace superior a todos los demás.

- No creo poseer ninguna virtud. Sólo sé que me gusta trabajar sólo, sin ayuda de nadie - respondió fríamente con los brazos cruzados -

Pai Mei: Esta bien. Tú mereces la armadura del Lobo... ¡Qué tu soledad sea tu fortaleza!

Una vez aquel frío joven fue vestido por la armadura, no hizo nada. Simplemente se giró y volvió al templo, sin siquiera sonreír o mirar con orgullo su nueva protección.

Pai Mei esperó pacientemente a que llegase el siguiente discípulo. Pasaron minutos y, pese a que Sao ya se estaba impacientando, su maestro continuaba tranquilo. De pronto, un shuriken se acercó peligrosamente, por detrás, a la cabeza del anciano, pero éste, en un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta y la cogió. Entonces observó a un adolescente de unos 15 años, sonriente y vestido de ninja.

Pai Mei: Veo que tu virtud es la cobardía - comentó con seriedad -

- Je, je, je... Así es - respondió mientras se acercaba sonriente al maestro y se frotaba la cabeza - Como no soy muy fuerte me respaldo en mi hermano mayor que fue el que le tiró el shuriken.

Pai Mei se sorprendió al no haberse dado cuenta de que habían dos personas en aquel momento. Y es que el hermano mayor del cobarde recorría sin descanso el patio a la velocidad de la luz. En un momento dado el veloz joven se paró junto a su hermano, este era rubio, de pelo largo recorrido en una larga cola de caballo que casi rozaba el suelo, y llevaba unos anteojos transparentes.

Pai Mei: Bien joven cobarde. Debes saber que, pese a que la cobardía suele ser deshonrosa, a veces es necesario retirarse de un combate. Espero que seas digno de esta armadura.

Una extraña armadura de forma esférica cubrió al joven ninja. Éste estaba algo sorprendido hasta que se dio cuenta que esa era la armadura de "huida" la cual podía cambiar a modo "lucha" con el pensamiento, transformándola en una coraza de lo más normal, sin detalles ni casco.

El chico se fue de lo más feliz, dando saltos como un niño que acababa de recibir su primera videoconsola.

Pai Mei: Y tú... Tú posees una agilidad inhumana, casi divina... Yo te concedo la armadura del mono.

Una armadura de diamante con unas graciosas orejas de mono en el casco cubrió al rubio caballero, que no salía de su asombro. Pese a que estaba tan feliz como su hermano prefirió irse a toda prisa al templo para demostrar su entusiasmo.

Una mujer, de pelo negro y corto, ojos rojos como el fuego y muy delgada. Se acerca con estilo felino al anciano desde el tejado. Al llegar le guiña un ojo a Sao quien se sonroja.

Pai Mei: Joven... ¿Cuál es tu virtud?

- Mi estilo... y mi cuerpo claro está - añadió con voz sensual que hace sonrojar más y más a Sao -

Pai Mei: Según veo, te mueves igual a una gata... Te concedo esta armadura... ¡Qué la destreza y la habilidad del gato te protejan!

La "gatita" recibe una fina y liviana armadura de diamante con orejas de gato en su casco. La chica sólo maúlla y salta después al tejado para bajar al templo desde ahí.

Sao volvió a la normalidad ante la llegada de un hombre de aspecto severo, ya entrado en sus años pero aún de complexión fuerte, que iba vestido con la piel de un tigre, la cual le cubría todo el torso.

Pai Mei: Detecto mucha ira en ti, cazador.

- ¡Vaya sexto sentido que tiene! - gruño sarcástico -

Pai Mei: Por ello te entrego esta armadura... ¡Qué la furia del tigre derrote a tus enemigos!

Otra armadura salió de la nada y cubrió al cazador. Su casco se parecía a la cabeza de un tigre y de sus antebrazos salían tres afiladas garras. El cazador sólo gruñó y se fue sin decir nada.

Un hombre albino más alto que el caballero del toro llegó sonriente. Pese a que era más alto, casi no tenía músculos. Sus ojos eran rojos y no tenía nada de cabello.

- Hola - saludó con una voz algo tonta que extrañó a Sao -

Pai Mei: Tu altura puede ser una ventaja... Pero no olvides... que también puede ser la culpable de tu derrota. Yo te unjo con esta armadura... ¡Que las pezuñas del caballo destrocen a tus enemigos!

Una armadura cubrió por completo al señor. Ésta tenía el casco parecido al animal que representaba la armadura. Pero además, en el lugar de los brazos llevaba unas protecciones con la forma de la parte inferior de los pies del caballo, al igual que en sus pies.

- Gracias - dijo el albino, antes de irse -

El caballero del caballo, se fue de nuevo al templo. Una mujer de unos treinta años, de buen ver, que emanaba una fuerza mental que pasó inadvertida por Sao pero no por Pai Mei, que observaba que no abría los ojos en ningún momento.

Pai Mei: Dime joven ¿Cuál crees que es tu mayor destreza?

- Mi concentración, si duda - Respondió con un tono de voz que, pese a que intentaba ser duro, irradiaba una sensación de tranquilidad que impresionaba a Sao -

Pai Mei: Sólo quedan dos armaduras, la del dragón y la de la cabra. ¿De cuál crees qué eres digna?

- La de la cabra - dijo sin dudar, sorprendiendo a Sao, que no salía de su asombro -

Pai Mei: ¿Por qué? - siguió preguntando, sin mostrar signos de sorpresa -

- El dragón es un animal mitológico muy poderoso, pero su orgullo lo ciega. La cabra es un animal que da vida a muchas personas. Mi misión en la vida no es la de destruir sino la de ayudar - explicó con sabiduría -

Pai Mei: Pues si ese es tu deseo. ¡Yo te unjo con la armadura de la cabra! ¡A parir de ahora tu sangre será capaz de restablecer las armaduras y de dar vida! No menosprecies ese poder...

Una armadura la cubrió. Su casco se parecía al de una cabra con cuernos y todo. La joven psíquica no se movió, simplemente se transportó al templo como si nada.

Sao: Señor...

Pai Mei. No Sao - interrumpió el maestro - Sé muy bien que en ese templo nadie es merecedor de la armadura de dragón. Requiero a alguien que sea poderoso en todos los sentidos: fuerza física, mental y espiritual muy elevados. Quiero que sea superior a mí...

Sao: Pero señor...

Pai Mei: ¡SIN ESCUSAS! - exclamó, a un volumen que Sao nunca había oído - Quiero que te ocupes tu personalmente... ¡LARGO!

Sao prefirió no responder. Salió de los alrededores rumbo a la ciudad, llena de los más extraños seres que uno podría encontrar.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Hola. Soy yo de nuevo. Como ven estoy escribiendo dos fanfics a la vez. Procuraré mantener un orden para no dejar ninguno sin acabar. Para que no haya errores, estos caballeros son los malos. Si no me canso, verán que me gusta presentar a algunos enemigos en el Prólogo. Lo que más me gusta es inventar villanos con personalidad, que tenga más deseos y ambiciones que dominar el mundo. Los caballeros diamante, y el hecho de que estén basados en el horóscopo chino fue idea de Luis-Kun y su PR, pero la personalidad de éstos y todo lo demás lo invento yo. Pese a que parezca un fanfic de SS. No está situado en su mundo ni en su futuro. Si les gusta el fanfic (o no) mándame comentarios, dudas o insultos a. lordomegawanadoo.es _

-----------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

"**Capítulo 1"**

"¿La Madre Naturaleza puede morir?"

15 de Diciembre del 2999, 21:30 PM

Corporación Van draken, Zugzodia

En lo alto de uno de los rascacielos más altos, la Junta de Accionistas de la Van Draken Corporation decidía el destino de la mayor empresa armamentística del continente. La empresa formaba parte del grupo empresarial CÓREX y precisamente su presidente tenía acciones del grupo.

En el último piso del rascacielos se encontraba Vancel Van Draken, el mayor de la familia y presidente de la empresa. En su despacho se podía oír algo de ópera. La sala tenía un suelo limpio, que parecía un espejo; y sólo había un escritorio en el medio frente a las enormes ventanas. El empresario estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas giratoria roja y vestía un traje oscuro. En una postura pensativa, el hombre se fumaba tranquilamente un puro, llenando la habitación con su humo.

De pronto cogió el teléfono rojo que había sobre la mesa, marcó un número y se dispuso a hablar con la persona al otro lado de la línea.

Vancel: Joseph - dijo con vos oscura, expulsando una bocanada de humo -

Joseph: ¿Hermano? ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó un tono más rebelde -

Vancel: Quiero que hagas un trabajito para mí.

Joseph: ¿Pagarás bien?

Vancel: Cien de los grandes.

Joseph:¡Vaya! Supongo que será importante.

Vancel: ¿Lo harás?

Joseph: Sí, no lo dudes. Imagino que esto tiene que ver con CÓREX ¿No?

Vancel: Adivinaste.

Joseph: Siempre lo hago. Dime lo que he de hacer.

Vancel: Tráeme a una joven de unos 20 años llamada Aeris . Se esconde en la Iglesia San Miguel.

Joseph: Mandaré a mi mejor hombre. ¿Límite de tiempo?

Vancel: Tómate el que quieras. Pero la quiero antes de que finalice el milenio.

Joseph: De acuerdo. ¿He de esperar algún contratiempo?

Vancel: Dos: Harold Darkness y Yolanda Death.

Joseph: ¿Demonios?

Vancel: El tipo. Dicen que la chica es la misma Perséfone.

Joseph: ¿La esposa de Hades? ¿La Reina del Infierno?

Vancel: ¿Tienes miedo?

Joseph: ¿Has oído hablar de Jonh, El Rojo?

Vancel: ¿Eh?

Joseph: Es el mejor de mis Hellboys. Mata a demonios, humanos, políticos y hasta ángeles si es necesario.

Vancel: Bien. Pero no olvides que la quiero antes del 3000.

Joseph: ¿Acaso piensas en el futuro?

Vancel: Cuando se tiene el dinero y el peso político que yo poseo. La gente de verdad sólo puede aspirar a más. No busco un futuro de anciano con esposa, hijos y nietos. No. Busco la inmortalidad, el poder absoluto. Después de todo, no seré el primero ni el último de los llamados Falsos Dioses.

Joseph: A veces das miedo cuando hablas de ocultismos y cosas de esas.

Vancel: Tus ojos aún no pueden ver más allá de los billetes y las cuentas bancarias. No puedes entender a un hombre como yo.

Joseph: Sólo alguien como tú podría trabajar de ese modo para CÓREX sabiendo de sus actividades más oscuras.

Vancel: la ambición humana a veces supera la imaginación. Corto.

Suburbios, Dark Street 22:00 PM

Jonh Black, conocido como El Rojo, atravesaba con firmeza la calle oscura, epicentro del crimen en Zugzodia. Por lo menos eran los mafiosos de esa zona los que ejercían las actividades turbias de los grandes empresarios.

El joven era un hombre alto, fornido, de complexión fuerte, de pelo rojizo con corte militar. Llevaba una gabardina de cuero negro, unos vaqueros de importación, una camisa blanca y unas gafas de sol; además de dos pistolas de oro en el cinturón.

El Rojo pasó con tranquilidad aquel barrio que asustaría hasta el policía más valiente. Donde se encontraban desde rateros y camellos de poca monta, hasta grandes mafiosos y asesinos profesionales que detestaban los lujos. También era zona de burdeles y casas de juego ilegales para disfrute de los que vivían ahí.

De pronto, llegó al lugar que estaba buscando. El club de striptease de Joseph, conocida como la Boca del Diablo. Local de apuestas, prostitutas, bailarinas y drogas. Lo que nadie sabía era que Joseph tenía otros negocios más rentables con su hermano. Muy pocos sabían de su apellido, ni a él ni a su hermano les convenía que este último perdiese el poder por el simple hecho de que las masas descubrieran que tenía un hermano que se dedicaba a negocios turbios.

El asesino a sueldo entró al local, lo de siempre: bailarinas cochinas sin clase, políticos y empresarios borrachos, camellos, jugadores empedernidos y algunos asesinos a sueldo, todo ello mezclado con un poco de alcohol y humo de tabaco u otra cosa. Una de las bailarinas se acercó sensualmente a él, pero, a parte de que no era su tipo (no le agradaban las prostitutas) y era fea, él no ligaba cuando trabajaba, así que la apartó de un manotazo y se dirigió al despacho del jefe. Marcelo, un hispano inmigrante fornido y de color no dejaba pasar a nadie que no tuviese una cita previa. Pero él era conocido y todos los gorilas de la zona lo respetaban de modo que lo dejó pasar, con una sonrisa.

Tras la puerta se escondía el despacho de local más limpio del barrio. Lleno de cuadros grotescos y armas antiguas, tenía las paredes amarillas de yeso. Cómo en todo despacho había un escritorio, este era de metal descolorido. Joseph, El Sucio, del que pocos sabían su apellido se encontraba sentado sobre una silla negra con respaldo y con los pies sobre la mesa. Era un hombre joven, con pelusilla al igual que Jonh; su pelo era oscuro y largo hacia delante, cubriéndole media cara; iba vestido de negro, pero con una camisa roja con una calavera fluorescente en el centro. De sus labios se podía ver un cigarrillo apagado, que muchos decían, era el primero y el último que fumó.

Jonh: Oí su llamada - dijo con voz varonil, que parecía de militar -

Joseph observaba a Jonh de arriba a bajo. Era muy puntual había que admitir, y muy eficaz también. Hacía media hora que su hermano le había ofrecido aquel negocio y no podía defraudarle, tenía que asegurarse de que la joven acabase en sus manos, y para ello tenía que mandar al mejor.

Joseph: ¿Puntual, eh?

Jonh: Como siempre. ¿Qué he de hacer? ¿Matar a algún político? ¿A un poli?

Joseph: No, no, no. Para nada. Quiero que secuestres a una joven llamada Aeris y me la traigas... viva y virgen.

Jonh: ¿Ordenes de tu hermano?

Joseph: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Jonh: esos negocios son los que mejor me pagas.

Joseph: Sí.

Jonh: ¿Cómo sabes si aún es pura?

Joseph: Mi hermano es adicto a los sacrificios, y siempre hay una virgen en medio.

Jonh: Quedan muy pocas muchachas castas en estos tiempos oscuros.

Joseph: La chica se encuentra en la Iglesia San Miguel. En esa zona no hay ninguna actividad criminal.

Jonh: ¿Es cierto que se está formando una nueva Inquisición?

Joseph: ¿Sabes lo qué significó esa palabra en la Edad Media?

Jonh: Siempre fui bueno en Historia.

Joseph: Lo sé. Dicen que hay un sacerdote que promueve la idea de una nueva cruzada, pero no estoy seguro.

Jonh: ¿Habrá obstáculos?

Joseph: Dos demonios. Harold Darkness y Yolanda Death.

Jonh: ¿Peligrosos?

Joseph: Son demonios de alto rango. ¿Miedo?

Jonh: Esa palabra no está en mi diccionario. Hablemos de dinero.

Joseph: El 10. 10.000 $.

Jonh: 15.000.

Joseph: 12.500.

Jonh: 13.000 y hecho.

Joseph: Hecho.

Tras darse la mano, Jonh salió del local. Y se dirigió inmediatamente a su apartamento en Wall Street. Lo que ganaba le permitía vivir entre políticos, magnates y famosos. Además de estar cerca del edificio principal del grupo CÓREX, el más poderoso de América, quizás del mundo.

Templo de Erebo, Bajo Saint Street 22:25 PM

Bajo la hermosa calle santa, se encontraba un templo secreto, en medio de una sala espaciosa de las alcantarillas. El interior era bastante lúgubre: lleno de velas y estatuas de demonios, además de una vidriera que mostraba la concepción moderna de Erebo, el Rey de la Oscuridad, con un altar enfrente de ésta. En el medio del templo, que sólo constituía una habitación, se encontraba una pequeña ¿piscina? de sangre.

Una mujer de unos 20 y tantos años se encontraba sentada en el medio de la piscina sangrienta. Tenía la tez pálida, mostrando la tristeza que a su vez irradiaban sus ojos negros; sus cabellos eran aguamarinas y sus labios rojos como el fuego; vestía un simple y recatado traje oscuro y cantaba una triste canción en inglés.

Como si aquella canción fuesen palabras mágicas, un agujero oscuro apareció junto al altar. De éste apareció un sacerdote vestido con una túnica oscura, de rostro anciano, con una sonrisa irónica, con unos ojos rojos y pelo blanco y erizado que le daba un aspecto siniestro.

El ente caminó con los brazos extendidos hacia la triste joven, mientras la miraba con una mirada lujuriosa que asustaría hasta a una ninfómana.

- ¿Qué quieres, Harold? - dijo la joven con voz lúgubre -

Harold: Nada, Yolanda. ¿O debería llamarte Perséfone? - preguntó con ironía -

Yolanda: Llámame Yolanda mientras estemos aquí - contestó mientras se levantaba y se daba la vuelta, quedando frente al anciano sacerdote - Siento el cosmos de mi madre florecer en la superficie.

Harold: Sí. Parece que la esencia de Deméter a encontrado un heredero. Debemos actuar pronto. Atenea a dejado que parte su esencia llegase aquí y eso podría causarnos problemas.

Yolanda: Esa tonta. Creyó que el Dios de los Muertos iba a morir una y otra vez en sus manos. Debemos acabar con los Herederos de los Dioses para que nadie interfiera en su reencarnación

Harold: Veo que tienes prisa por reencontrarte con tu esposo.

Yolanda: La resurrección de mi amado te conviene.

Harold: Al revés querida. Cuando el 31 de diciembre toquen las doce, mi señor será libre. Pero la resurrección de Hades nos será de gran ayuda. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Yolanda: ¿por qué te ríes?

Harold: ¿No es divertido? ¡Será grandioso! El Dios de las Tinieblas y el Dios del Inframundo unidos para acabar con esta pobre peste llamada Humanidad. El Padre Oscuro surgirá de su más fiel siervo cuando acabe el milenio. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Yolanda: ¿Acaso no temes lo que pasará después de la resurrección de Erebo?

Harold: ¡Seré un dios!

Yolanda: ¿Y si tu amo desea "salir" de tu cuerpo en todo su esplendor?

Harold: No lo creo. Recuerda que en un cuerpo humano tiene más posibilidades de encontrar sus otras dos partes, su cosmos no sólo esta encerrado aquí.

Yolanda: ¿Cosmo? ¿Partes? ¿de qué hablas? ¿Acaso no dijiste que Erebo resucitaría el fin de milenio?

Harold: Urano fue inteligente. Con su gigantesca espada dividió el cosmos de mi señor en tres. Aquí se encuentra una de ellas.

Yolanda: ¿Y será suficiente la 1/3 parte del poder de un dios para hacer lo que pretendes?

Harold: Así es. Sólo necesito desaparecer este cosmos luminoso que rodea la zona.

Yolanda: ¿No te parece que es el momento de alzar nuestro templo a la superficie? Detesto el hedor de las alcantarillas.

Harold: Con Demeter arriba es imposible.

Yolanda: Sácala de ahí como sea.

Harold sonrió, pese a que hacía siglos qué Perséfone no dejaba esa actitud triste y melancólica, sabía de la rabia que le tenía a su madre. Después de todo, se enamoró del Dios de los Muertos y fue ella la que los separó. Por ello sabía que a la joven no le importaba la forma con que la tratara. Alzó los brazos hacia el techo, y empezó a recitar un conjuro de invocación.

Harold: "Por los poderes del absoluto Señor de las Sombras... - empezó a recitar con voz oscura y de ultratumba, a lo que Perséfone mostraba indiferencia - Yo invoco a los demonios de los Infiernos Profundos... A los seres sin nombre ni rostro... Venid a mí, hermanos, venid"

Tras el conjuro, el templo comenzó a sufrir unos leves temblores. La piscina de sangre se agitaba formando unas ondas y unas criaturas negras aladas aparecieron de la nada; su aspecto era grotesco, no tenían cara, tenían cuernos, garras y alas demoníacos. Se podían vislumbrar 5 ó 6 criaturas a las que Harold observaba cual padre ve a sus hijos.

Iglesia San Miguel, Saint Street 23:05 PM

Jonh Black se dirigía a la Iglesia San Miguel después de haber ido a su piso franco en Wall Street a recoger algunas "cosillas" de supervivencia, entre las que se encontraban sus fieles águilas del desierto, su afilada katana de un millón de dólares, cargadores en los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo de cuero y una escopeta de plasma. Desde luego era todo un privilegio vivir en aquella calle, lejos de la, protectiva, pero lúgubre Dark Street.

Para el llamado "Bajo Mundo" , él era un simple criminal con suerte; para la "Clase Media", algún técnico informático; pero para las "Altas Esferas", era considerado como el mejor asesino del país.

Había cogido su sedán oscuro al estilo de los gángster del cine negro; para no desentonar, iba vestido de etiqueta ya que recientemente había recibido un mensaje al celular en el que su jefe le indicaba que tendría que llevar a la joven a una fiesta en Pórtland, la zona costera de la ciudad, posiblemente en el yate de la familia Van Draken y entregársela personalmente en el baile que darían. Encima del traje llevaba un abrigo con bolsillos interiores para guardar los cartuchos y algunos utensilios para forzar puertas u otras actividades ilícitas.

Una vez aparcado el coche de forma no muy elegante, salió de él y se dirigió a la iglesia a paso lento. Desde luego, Saint Street hacía honor a su nombre, estaba llena de "Garitos del Señor" como les decía Jonh, éste pese a que no era religioso a veces se confesaba, ya por que era amigo del sacerdote o por que lo hacía sentirse mejor.

Sin más ni más entró en la Iglesia, había una joven preciosa sentada frente al altar. Su pelo era castaño claro recogido en una larga cola de caballo, vestía un kimono blanco y sin duda estaba rezando.

El asesino se fue acercando como anonado hasta que la chica giro la cabeza, a lo que se sonrojó pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no lo miraba a él sino a un cura que no veía desde hace 4 años que se encontraba justo a su lado.

- Padre Miguel - dijo la joven con voz amable -

P. Miguel: Aeris, hola hija. Así que ya has llegado. ¿Cómo se encuentran tus padres? - preguntó el ya anciano sacerdote -

Jonh: "De modo que esta chica es Aeris, la joven que he de secuestrar" - pensó -

Aeris: Están bien Padre. Sus almas descansan en paz. - decía al tiempo que caminaba hacia Jonh - ¿Quién es este joven?

Mientras Jonh salía de sus pensamientos, el Padre Miguel lo abraza cariñosamente como hacen los amigos y empieza a reír.

P. Miguel: ¿¡Éste ceporro? ¡Lo conozco desde que vino a la ciudad hecho un vagabundo! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... ¡Hacía años que no nos veíamos!

Aeris: Pero. ¿Por qué va armado? - preguntó extrañada, más no asustada lo que descolocó al asesino -

El sacerdote se alejó un poco de Jonh, no por miedo sino para comprobar que en verdad Jonh llevaba dos águilas del desierto enfundadas a la espalda y su katana.

P. Miguel: ¿Acaso tu jefe me quiere muerto? - preguntó manteniendo una posición firme y valiente - Si vas a matarme, no lo hagas en la casa del señor -

Jonh miró sorprendido al sacerdote, él lo consideraba como un padre. ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginar que sería capaz de matarlo? ¿En eso se había convertido? ¿En un asesino sin escrúpulos capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero?

Jonh: Padre, no he venido por usted. - dijo tranquilizando a la joven pero no al sacerdote - He venido por la chica, por Aeris.

Templo de Xian, Chinatown 23:20 PM

En el barrio de las tríadas chinas, se encontraba el Templo de Xian. Una especie de dojo para los habitantes de aquel barrio, los cuales, no eran criminales como las tríadas del siglo XXI, sino que eran "Guardianes Espirituales" como se hacían llamar.

Se dice que Xian era un hombre que combatió en grandes batallas en cientos de mundos, el último de los 10 elegidos para salvaguardar la paz en el universo. Ahora sólo estaba él, quién había decidido entrenar a jóvenes para que defendieran a los débiles ya que los pocos policías honrados que había en la ciudad, estaban o amenazados o presionados desde las Altas Esferas.

Xian mantenía una postura de meditación en el medio del templo, el cual, pese al parecido, no era budista pues el maestro marcial que lo presidía sabía muy bien la verdad sobre la creación y la existencia de la humanidad.

De pronto, un japonés entró presuroso al templo, Xian no se enfadó, sólo lo miró con sus amables ojos y su rostro apacible, sabía que Ryu Shuzuki, pese a su torpeza, no interrumpiría sus meditaciones a menos que fuera importante. Además de que se las tomaba MUY en serio, quizás incluso más que él.

Ryu: Maestro. - dijo haciendo una reverencia y arrodillándose -

Xian: Levántate Ryu, aquí nadie es superior a nadie, soy tu maestro no tu general. - dijo en ton apacible, lo que Ryu tomó como una orden directa y la cumplió inmediatamente, sacándole una sonrisa a su maestro - Bueno, no era una orden. Dime joven Shuzuki. ¿Cuál es la razón de tan inesperada vista?

Ryu: ¿Le he molestado? ¡Oh lo siento! Verá... Es qué... Lo que pasa... Es... Es... - intentaba explicar el nervioso joven mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos -

Xian: No te preocupes, sólo responde a mi pregunta.

Ryu: He sentido la fuerza de una entidad oscura. Han sacado a los Sin Nombre del Inframundo. Creo que se dirigen a...

Xian: A acabar con Deméter, lo sé.

Ryu: Pero, maestro. ¡Es la primera heredera! ¿Por qué no vamos a protegerla? ¿Y si son los caballeros diamante?

Xian: Soy consciente de que Pai Mei llamó a los caballeros diamante hace 10 años pero aún falta el más poderoso. No se atreverán a confrontar a la Madre Naturaleza ni a ningún otro heredero antes de completar sus fuerzas.

Ryu: ¿Y entonces? ¿Quién?

Xian: ¿Te conté la historia de Erebo?

Ryu: ¿Se refiere a la que contaba la lucha entre Urano y el Padre Oscuro? ¿A esa?

Xian: Sí. El Rey de los Cielo dividió a Erebo en tres partes que se desperdigaron en diferentes dimensiones ya que en aquellos tiempos las barreras que separan dimensiones eran débiles. En cada mundo fue necesario un terrible combate contra esos espíritus y acabaron sellados. Una de esas partes está aquí ya que sólo el Padre Oscuro puede emitir semejante poder.

Ryu: ¿Cree que ya esta libre?

Xian: No. De ser así, Zugzodia estaría hundida en la más densa oscuridad. Estoy seguro que proyecta su poder a través de uno de sus sirvientes. Espera algo y no creo que sea bueno. Pero noto que Deméter está bien protegida, aunque es posible que...

Ryu: ¿Qué de qué? Maestro. ¿Acaso la Madre Naturaleza puede morir?

Xian no contestó, sólo salió del templó y contempló el trozo de cielo que cubría Saint Street; se estaba volviendo oscuro, no como la noche, era como si el mismo caos primigenio estuviese volviendo. Estaba claro que los sirvientes de Erebo habían decidido alzarse a la superficie.

Iglesia San Miguel, Saint Street 23:30 PM

Jonh escuchó el sonido de un trueno, no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. No había mirado el cielo ni la hora en ninguna ocasión. Después de todo, los trabajos ilegales se hacían a oscuras ¿no?

El Padre Miguel permanecía impasible, había oído la historia que le había contado Jonh: No estaba dispuesto a permitir que Aeris, a quien quería como una nieta, acabase en manos de la despiadada familia Van Draken, y menos de CÓREX. Aeris cogió su vara y miró desafiante al asesino quien sacó sus dos pistolas, asustando al sacerdote, que no esperaba que Jonh estuviese dispuesto a matar a una joven por dinero, quizás a un político, a un policía o a un campesino, pero no a una persona tan joven que le quedaba toda una vida por vivir. El sacerdote sacó una espada que normalmente sólo era decoración pero que le serviría para proteger a la chica. De pronto, Jonh disparó, los otros dos cerraron los ojos, temiendo lo peor pero luego se dieron cuenta de que el asesino le había disparado a un demonio halado que se encontraba justo detrás de Aeris.

Al darse la vuelta, tanto el Padre Miguel como la huérfana observaron a los seres que trepaban las paredes tras el altar. Era monstruosos diablos sin rostros, con alas, cuernos y garras y parecían ser seis.

Mientras que Aeris y el sacerdote se pusieron al lado de Jonh al saber que tenían un enemigo común, los demonios se abalanzaron sobre ellos como bestias salvajes. El gángster pelirrojo descargó sus cargadores, cada uno de 30 balas, sobre aquellos horrendos seres. Dejó caer los cartuchos al solo y recargó las pistolas sin soltarlas. Al observar la zona, vio que sólo quedaba uno entre aquella mezcla de sangre, diablos y metal; la criatura intentaba levantarse sin éxito, ahogándose en su propia sangre, Jonh acabó con su agonía metiéndole un tiro en la cabeza.

El criminal dio media vuelta y dirigió una mirada fría que luego se transformó en amistosa lo que extrañó a Aeris más no al Padre Miguel.

Aeris: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes?

P. Miguel: Sabía que no venías con malas intenciones. Te conozco y sé que estos trabajos no te gustan.

Jonh: Vendí mi piso franco en Wall Street por unos 25 millones. Sólo te traeré a la fiesta pero con protección.

Aeris: ¿Eh?

P. Miguel: ¿Estás pensando en los Guardianes Espirituales de Xian? ¿No es algo arriesgado?

Jonh: Mi intención es vivir en algún poblado lejos de la ciudad, no podré hacerlo si no traigo a la chica a salvo. Pediré a Xian que me ayude con uno de sus discípulos y así podrás salvarte de los Hermanos Van Draken, ni siquiera ellos se atreverán a ponerte una mano encima si estás con Xian, y yo podré descansar de lo más feliz como millonario.

Aeris: ¿¡Me estás diciendo que he de dejar la casa en la que he vivido durante diez años sólo para que tú no tengas deudas que pagar con la Mafia?

P. Miguel: No le grites así a Jonh. Joseph Van Draken tiene a tantos mercenarios bajo su poder que podría tomar la ciudad si quisiera. No creo que tema tener que montar una carnicería en Saint Street para conseguir sus propósitos. Pero Chinatown si que es temida por todos, hasta para el Ejército, ahí estarás más segura.

Aeris: Pero...

Jonh: Si te quedas aquí, y si te salvas de las garras de los Van Draken, no podrás huir de CÓREX, posee el ejército paramilitar más poderoso del mundo, no temen a ningún país.

Aeris: ¿Y crees que temerán asaltar a los Guardianes Espirituales?

P. Miguel: No olvides lo que te he contado sobre ellos. Steven Córex Stepanovich, presidente y fundador del grupo empresarial teme a Xian por su enorme cosmos.

Jonh: Padre... - dijo algo rebelde, que se alejaba de su actitud hasta ahora seria - ¿No le habrá contado ese rollo del cosmos, los sentidos y los dioses?

P. Miguel: Si hubieras vivido en Chinatown, habrías sido una mejor persona y conocerías más sobre la verdadera fuerza.

- ¿Verdadera fuerza? ¿El cosmos? ¡Ja! - decía una voz que provenía de todos sitios -

P. Miguel: ¿Quién osa pisar la casa del Señor? ¡Sal demonio! - exclamó con voz firme -

Una energía oscura comenzó a aparecerse justo en medio de los cadáveres demoníacos formando dos siluetas negras que fueron tomando apariencia humana. Un anciano sacerdote vestido de negro y una mujer de cabellos aguamarina fueron los que aparecieron.

P. Miguel: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Desaparezcan de esta santa casa! - en lo que extendía un crucifijo hacia los recién aparecidos, a lo que el anciano sacerdote sonrió -

Mientras la pálida chica se mantenía en su posición, el demonio envuelto en túnicas negras se acercaba al Padre Miguel, quien lo miraba con firmeza y valentía sin temblar ante su sádica sonrisa. Una vez frente a frente el oscuro sacerdote sujetó con fuerza la cruz que mostraba Miguel, destrozándola.

Jonh, al ver como temblaba la iglesia y la forma en que había destrozado el crucifijo, supuso de quien se trataba.

Jonh: Harold Darkness, supongo.

Harold: Supones bien, je, je, je. De modo que me conoces, bien. Entonces sabrás que necesito a la chica que tienes al lado.

Aeris: ¿A mí? - preguntó sorprendida de que todo el mundo la estuviera buscando -

Jonh: ¿Para qué?

Harold: ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Da media vuelta si no quieres sufrir la ira del Padre Oscuro! ¡Tú no me interesas pero si te metes en medio, me dará igual matarte! - exclamó con voz oscura, mientras un aura maligna comenzaba a rodearlo -

P. Miguel: No siento cosmos en él. - comentó con preocupación -

Aeris: Yo tampoco. - añadió al tiempo que extendía su vara, tomando un postura defensiva -

Jonh: ¿¡De qué demonios hablan? ¡Lárguense de auí! ¡Yo acabaré con este imbécil!

Aeris: ¡Yo también sé luchar!

P. Miguel: ¡Y yo no pienso abandonar la casa del Señor a estos servidores del Caos!

Harold: Así que se ha dado cuenta, sacerdote. Sí, yo no controlo esa energía armoniosa que manejan los dioses y que llaman cosmos. ¡Mi fuerza proviene del caos primigenio! ¡La fuerza de Erebo, Señor de las Tinieblas Infernales!

Jonh: ¡Bah! Yo nunca creí en el cosmos, no creeré ahora a otra fuerza. Sólo sé una cosa, vosotros sois demonios y queréis llevaros a una joven para algún ritual. De modo que, prepárense por que seré yo quien me la llevaré.

Harold sonrió ante aquel comentario, y a al ver como se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él mientras sacaba la katana.

Jonh saltó hacia arriba quedando por encima del demonio. Por un momento, intentó avasallar al demonio a tiros pero un escudo protector de color púrpura lo protegía. Mientras caía sobre él, desenvainó su katana e intentó partirlo en dos, pero éste la paró con las manos y lo empujó con su Caos hacia el grupo.

Harold: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Piensas que me vas a matar con esas armas? ¿Eh? ¡¡Agh! - exclamó al darse cuenta de que la katana le había producido una herida en la mano - ¿Cómo demonios?

El terrible anciano sujetaba con su mano derecha la herida de la izquierda, debía haber sido un golpe muy rápido porque no lo había visto nadie.

Mientras los aún atontados expectantes eran arrastrados por Jonh a su coche; los Sin Nombre empezaban a despertar, los agujeros producidos por las balas se convirtieron en bocas llenas de dientes al igual que sus caras, que eran ocupadas por lo que podría llamarse una trituradora dental.

Harold: ¡Huid! ¡Huid si queréis! ¡No podréis escapar eternamente de los Sin Nombre! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Todas las monstruosas criaturas persiguieron a los jóvenes, todas menos una, que aún estaba malherida y que consumía la sangre de Harold.

Templo de Xian, Chinatown. 24:10 PM

Para Xian, la lucha entre Jonh y Harold no había pasado desapercibida. Sentía el Caos que sólo los servidores de Erebo utilizaban, además de otros seres más allá de los dioses que él había visto.

Ryu: Maestro. ¿Lo ha sentido?

Xian: Sí, joven Shuzuki. Temo que la resurrección de Erebo es inminente. Por suerte, Deméter ya está entre nosotros y muy pronto, los Olímpicos resurgirán en este mundo.

Ryu: ¿Cree que podrán soportar a los Hijos de las Tinieblas y enfrentarse a los Caballeros Diamante?

Xian: No puedo predecir el futuro con certeza absoluta, lo sabes. Aún no sé quienes heredarán los poderes de los dioses del Olimpo. Siento que esa joven no es de este mundo y eso me preocupa.

Ryu: No entiendo.

Xian: ¿Y sí los Herederos no fueran de éste mundo? ¿Y si han de venir de otros mundos? Y entonces. ¿Quién la trajo? Demasiados misterios como para no desconfiar.

Ryu: Lo mejor es que veamos lo que va pasando. Espero que los Falsos Dioses no intervengan.

Xian: Conociendo a Córex, seguramente intentará acabar con los Herederos antes de que sepan usar su cosmos.

Carretera Principal, Zugzodia 24:15 PM

Aeris, Jonh y el sacerdote, recorrían la carretera principal que cruzaba toda la ciudad en línea recta hasta la autopista, a toda leche en su sedán negro. Quien conducía era Jonh, a lo que Aeris protestó en varias ocasiones pero el joven no le hizo ni caso.

Cuando todo estaba calmado, un atronador ruido rompió el silencio al mirar atrás, los jóvenes pusieron cara de espanto al ver aquellos demonios llenos de bocas por todo el cuerpo, mientras que el Padre Miguel mantenía una actitud serena... Estaba dormido.

Jonh intentó acelerar pero los demonios, bastante inteligentes, parecían hacer lo mismo. Sus afiladas garras, destrozaban la carretera, la cual era ten antigua como la ciudad, dejando una humareda de polvo a su paso; sus furiosas bocas, sedientas de sangre, eran suficiente aliento para Jonh como para que no cesara en su intento de escapar de aquellos seres, más en seguida los bichos volvían a conseguir ventajas.

Jonh: Coge el volante. - dijo mientras el techo se abría y salía por él con la escopeta de plasma -

Aeris: ¿¿¡¡QUÉ? - exclamó nerviosa, no teniendo más remedio que convertirse en la nueva piloto... sin carné -

P. Miguel: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ - dormía plácidamente -

Jonh observó a las bestias: sus garras parecían haberse endurecido pues destrozaba la carretera con una facilidad atemorizante, estaban tan cerca que podía oír con claridad los cientos de gruñidos que emitían sus innumerables bocas. Sacó una batería, la introdujo en el cargador de la escopeta como si fuera una bala y disparó una ráfaga de plasma, fallando por los continuos movimientos bruscos que daba el coche.

Jonh: Mantén la calma.

Aeris: ¿Calma? ¡Si ni siquiera tengo carné!

Jonh: ¿No decías que las mujeres también sabían conducir? ¡Simplemente mantén firme el volante y conduce recto y a máxima velocidad!

Ahora que Aeris mejoró de pronto su manejo, el asesino recargó la escopeta y disparó de nuevo, atravesándole la cabeza con el haz de luz azulada que emitía, a uno de los Sin Nombre. Éste último, se quedó dando vueltas de campana en la carretera y acabó desapareciendo entre las flamas.

Y, así fue acabando uno a uno con los demonios hasta que sólo quedó uno, ya se encontraban cerca de la autopista y Jonh no quería meterse ahí, habían tenido suerte de no haber tráfico en la calle para ya sería demasiada el que la autopista estuviese libre.

Jonh: ¡Frena!

Aeris: ¿Qué?

Jonh: ¡Frena! ¿No pensarás entrar en la autopista siendo una novata?

Aeris frenó y comenzó a murmurar algo de "machista" o "chulo" . Por su parte Jonh volvió a recargar la escopeta, ahora que el coche estaba quieto le sería más fácil, pero sólo le quedaba un disparo. Apuntó bien a la bestia que se encontraba muy cerca y empezaba a elevarse, seguramente para atacar en picado, no podía fallar.

De pronto, la carretera empezó a temblar, un horripilante y sonoro rugido recorrió toda la zona. Tanto Jonh como el demonio observaron al recién llegado con temor: Era un Sin Nombre de eso no había duda pero era unas 10 veces más grande, cubierto de bocas que escupían llamaradas de color púrpura y con unas afiladas garras que medían unos 3 m de longitud.

Jonh: ¿¡Qué demonios eso? ¡Es enorme!

Sin Nombre: ¡Malditos humanos! ¡Sufriréis la ira del Padre Oscuro en vuestra apestosa carne mortal!

Aeris: ¿Quién ha dicho eso? - preguntó alarmada la joven?

Jonh: Seguramente otro demonio. ¡Acelera! ¡Debemos huir de la ciudad!

Aeris asintió y puso el coche de nuevo en marcha, acelerando lo más que podía, se acabó metiendo en la autopista. Jonh observó que la autopista también estaba vacía.

Jonh: "¿Por qué nadie circula por las carreteras principales?" - pensó -

Pero tenía otras cosas en que pensar, Aeris no tomaría bien los giros ya que era una principiante, y encima sólo le quedaba una bala. El pelirrojo suspiró al ver como se cumplía la ley de: "El pez grande se come al chico" . A parte de que en lo que el gigantesco demonio se comía al pequeño, cosa grotesca y horripilante pero él había visto demasiadas cosas que herían vomitar a cualquiera como para asustarse, sólo le quedaba un blanco. Apuntó a la bestia, manteniendo el arma con firmeza y disparó.

Lo que ocurrió después, pasó a tal velocidad que era difícil de percibir: el demonio no murió pero el disparo le hizo caer y rodar por la autopista, desmayándose; Aeris emitió un grito que hizo que Jonh se estremeciera y mirase hacia atrás, observando lo que se temía: una curva. A la velocidad que iban Aeris no pudo frenar a tiempo y salimos de la autopista, cayendo al desierto.

Iglesia San Miguel, Saint Street 24:15 PM

La Iglesia San Miguel empezaba a ser rodeada por el Caos. Un aura rojiza cubría el templo, que empezaba a derruirse entre cenizas y polvo. El templo de Erebo empezaba a surgir de la superficie, mostrándose en todo su horripilante esplendor: los dos demonios abrazándose sobre la entrada en forma de arco, las gárgolas sobre los pilares del templo y su color, entre negro y gris, le daban un aspecto gótico.

Harold y Yolanda se mantenían sobre el techo de la infraestructura. Ambos sonreían; Harold observaba la cicatriz de su mano, mientras pensaba en como iban a librarse del poder de aquel Sin Nombre que había consumido su sangre, que era la sangre de su Señor, sólo esperaba que aquel demonio no olvidara su objetivo. Yolanda estaba feliz de haberse librado del cosmos de su madre pues le hacía daño, ahora, su pelo volvía a su castaño natural y su piel volvía a ser normal.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Aeris es uno de los personajes más queridos del videojuego Final Fantasy VII. Pese a ser la misma persona que en el juego, ella no recuerda su pasado. Su estancia en este mundo se explicará más adelante.

Bueno. He aquí el primer capítulo de mi otro fanfic. Espero que me haya quedado bien la escena de persecución. No creo que tenga que explicarles quien es Deméter ni quienes son los Olímpicos. Erebo es otra historia. La Mitología Griega Antigua, que es la que usaré, nos dice que el primer dios fue la deidad oscura Caos, sus hijos se llamaban Erebo (el dios de las tinieblas), Nyx (La Noche), Éter (Dios de la luz o algo así) y Hemera (El Día). Lo que yo creo es que la fuerza de Caos y sus hijos no sacan su fuerza del cosmos (el universo ordenado y armonioso) sino del Caos Primigenio. La diferencia que el Cosmos puede usarse con calma y controlar el Caos es casi imposible para los seres humanos (los que lo usan son los llamados Falsos Dioses). Aún no ha habido batallas de cosmos pero tengan en cuenta que los personajes no saben utilizarlo, aunque los Guardianes Espirituales sí. Para que tengáis una idea, el prólogo fue hace 10 años y Sao aún busca al caballero dragón ¿Quién será? ¿Jonh? Tenemos dos frentes (¿o tres?) de enemigos, la cosa se pone interesante. Dudas, insultos y comentarios: lordomegawanadoo.es

-----------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2 

"Necrópolis: La ciudad de los muertos"

19 de Noviembre del 2999

Santuario de los Doce Diamantes de Buda 9:30 AM

Sao Ling, caballero diamante del gallo caminó con nerviosismo por los infinitos escalones. Era increíble como el cosmos del gran Pai mei había construido semejante santuario en aquella zona.

Junto a él, estaban los seres más oscuros y renegados de la mitología universal.

Uno de ellos era el más majestuoso. Su cuerpo parecía dividido por una línea, en su lado derecho, los ropajes eran blancos y dorados, su rostro era humano y sereno, de su mano salía una vara dorada con un rubí incrustado en el centro, detrás tenía un ala angelical. Su otra parte estaba vestida por ropajes negros y desgarrada, su piel era pálida con los ojos rojos que irradiaban ira, llevaba una larga espada y un ala de murciélago.

Una mujer de cabellos blancos como la nieve, labios pintados con el color plateado de la luna, una extraña armadura negra liviana llena de pinchos, y un par afilados índices.

Un gigante de al menos 3 metros de alto, su piel musculosa era inhumana, y su brillante dentadura parecía capaz de triturar hasta el diamante. Era calvo y sus ojos tenían un brillo realmente oscuro.

Un ninja que aparentaba unos 30 años, de pelo largo, negro, recogido en una larguísima de caballo. Vestía un kimono con el símbolo del Ying y el Yang por delante y las palabras "kill You" a la espalda. Sobresalía una katana de empuñadura plateada en forma de tigre.

El más inhumano de todos era una especie de dios azteca combinado con otras bestias griegas. Su cabeza estaba formada por siete rostros, que mostraban diferentes emociones, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas impresionantes escamas de dragón, y de ellas surgían dos pares de alas de murciélago. Sus garras eran de bronce y sus patas de pollo, sus brazos estaban recubiertos por escamas de pez y en los codos habían afiladas aletas que brillaban como el acero.

Un gigante de complexión física fuerte aunque aparentemente menor que el otro, pero su mirada era mucho más fría, segura y carente de sentimientos. Le rodeaba una coraza de bronce dorado y su cabello azul pegado al rostro le hacía parecer a un conde español del siglo XVI. Sus brazos eran mecánicos y estaban hechos de oro puro.

Un ser mucho más extraño que el de las cabezas, era realmente misterioso. Se trataba de una sombra con silueta demoníaca, una especie de espejo a un universo del bolsillo. Su aura desplegaba relámpagos de alta tensión que cortaban el aire.

El último de los ocho guerreros que acompañaban a Sao era una amazona armada hasta los dientes. Llevaba bombas de humo colgadas al cinturón así como tres katanas. A la espalda llevaba un arco y un saco lleno de flechas. Por último, llevaba entre las manos cogida una especie de hacha antigua.

Junto a aquellos ocho guerreros de oscura armadura, el caballero cruzó toda la escalera como si ya estuviera acostumbrado. En su camino cruzó los templos chinos: Ratón, Toro, Tigre, Gato, Serpiente, Caballo, Gallo, Caballo, Lobo, Cabra, Cerdo, Mono y Dragón. Sintió como los caballeros meditaban con afán, su cercanía al Nirvana le impresionaba, pues estaban casi al mismo nivel que los dioses.

Pero no había templo más majestuoso que el templo del Gran Maestro, Pai Mei, el que era conocido como el más poderoso de los discípulos de Buda.

Pero era un hecho de que aquel poder no era nada, la leyenda decía que los doce caballeros diamante de Buda resurgirían tras la caída del Olimpo, y el dragón los lideraría para acabar con el imperio divino de los dioses griegos.

Una ves dentro descubrió que el interior no reflejaba para nada la majestuosidad del exterior. Estaba completamente vacío, libre y preparado para un combate marcial.

En el medio se encontraba el maestro meditando frente a un retador, parecía muy poderoso, su cosmos era realmente temible, pero Pai Mei no parecía temeroso.

EL samurai se abalanzó con su espada, parecía que lo iba a atacar de frente pero saltó y se dispuso a dividir en dos al maestro.

Pero éste los miró con mirada fría, su cosmos se encendió, era un aura tranquila, como si no usase todo su poder.

Pai Mei: Furia de los animales divinos.

El cosmos adquirió la forma de una bestia formada por los doce animales sagrados, esta figura de pura energía dorada fue lanzada sobre el samurai aniquilándolo por completo.

El humo cubrió toda la habitación, pero ésta no fue destruida pues estaba protegida por el cosmos del maestro, pero Sao no y éste había sido estampado contra el suelo. Al levantarse, no sólo se sorprendió del poder de su maestro sino de que el samurai resistió el ken, y estaba intacto.

- Sus anticuados poderes no podrán conmigo, con esta espada que robé de Egipto, todos sus ataques serán absorbidos. - dijo con excesiva soberbia mientras mostraba la espada -

Pai Mei: ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Has resistido el ataque más débil del Shogun de las Tinieblas! Te felicito sinceramente.

Como si la realidad se hubiera partido, todo cambió. El que había atacado no era otro que un misterioso encapuchado, las sombras ocultaban su rostro y de sus manos salían chispas. El maestro no había dejado la meditación para ocultar al otro.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si tu cosmos es maligno! ¡Eres un ashura! ¡Buda os detesta! ¿¡Cómo vas a poder tú despertar el poder de los animales sagrados? - exclamaba entre furioso y exaltado, con terror en sus ojos -

- Ya me irás conociendo. Por que a partir de ahora uno de mis sirvientes tomará tu cuerpo. Si no te importa, claro... - comentó sarcástico el shogun -

- ¿Qué? ¡Ja! ¡Primero deberás vencerme!

- Orgullo guerrero. ¿Acaso piensas que yo, el más poderoso de los ashuras, uno de los Tres Oscuros, y líder de los diablos de kimon gastaría mi tiempo en un enclenque como tú? Suerte que Sao, después de diez años, a traído a mis fieles asesinos para que no pierda el tiempo.

Sao: Me costó mucho encontrarlos, estaban en lugares muy escondidos y repletos de peligros, pero para un caballero diamante no fue nada shogun. - dijo arrodillado pues le debía respeto al shogun -

- Esperaba que los trajeras desde hace tres años pero bueno. Je, je, je. ¡Necrom, ocúpate de esta rata! - ordenó con desprecio a la sombra universal -

- ¡Maldito orgullos! ¡Estocada Final!

- ¡Prisión de los Mil Lamentos!

El Shogun de las Tinieblas extendió ambas manos al frente y lanzó un cubo negro gigantesco contra el intrépido y orgulloso samurai. Necrom entró por su cuenta después de que lo tragara.

Una vez dentro, el samurai no sabía que hacer, estaba rodeado por una densa oscuridad, oía cientos de miles de lamentos en forma de gritos, de vez en cuando, un espíritu grisáceo pasaba cerca de él, produciéndole un frío espeluznante que hacía que, por un acto reflejo, las atacara con furia.

- ¿¡Dónde estás? - tras aquel grito, que hizo eco, el samurai comenzó a cortar la oscuridad a diestro y siniestro, pero ésta volvía al instante - No te esconderás tan fácilmente.

El guerrero clavó su espada en el frío suelo, del arma surgió un fuerte destello que iluminó la zona por momentos, que fueron aprovechados por él para atacar directamente a Necrom.

- ¡Sable de luz eterna!

La ráfaga lumínica cortó la oscuridad pero la oscura silueta del diablo se agrando formando una gigantesca masa cósmica que empezó a tragarlo.

La desesperación enloqueció rápidamente al guerrero quien intentaba repeler a Necrom mediante la explosión del cosmos pero el demonio no retrocedía, al final, la masa oscura se introdujo en todos los poros del samurai, mutándolo en un ser pálido, de ojos blancos vacíos de alma, y alas de murciélago.

La llegada de Necrom a la la realidad no sorprendió a nadie, éste se juntó a sus 7 compañeros alrededor del Shogun de las Tinieblas, arrodillados en señal de absoluto respeto y sumisión.

Jardín, Santuario de los Doce Diamantes de Buda

Detrás del templo de Pai Mei, se erguía un maravilloso jardín cultivado por diosas menores, entre las que se encuentras muchas ninfas. Era un verdadero milagro teniendo en cuenta que los famosos bombardeos de mísiles nucleares durante principios del siglo XXV destruyeron casi toda la vegetación de América, que no podía volver a nacer a causa de la radiación provocada por los constantes prototipos de artefactos nucleares que utilizaba la Santa Europa para vencer al imparable Imperio Americano.

Pai Mei observaba con interés los distintos tipos de flores, pese a que su alma era oscura nunca dejaría de admirar la belleza de la naturaleza, que ahora, en casi todos los lugares, era inexistente.

Sao Ling se fijaba más en las ninfas, quizás por la atracción del sexo opuesto, o por interés en aquellas divinas criaturas.

Pai Mei: Joven Sao, veo muchas dudas que confunden tu mente.

Sao: ¿Qué? - preguntó con tono distraído después de salir de su ensimismamiento -

Pai Mei: Tengo interés en saber de tus aventuras en estos diez años.

Sao: Como usted sabe, durante los primeros siete años me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a la búsqueda de alguien capaz de portar la armadura dragón y liderar a nuestros guerreros a la victoria, pero nadie superó mi cosmos en toda América.

Pai Mei: La verdad es que Europa es totalmente inaccesible. Tras la Era Axcizia el destino de ese país fue incierto, y después de la II Guerra Fría , no se supo nada de ella. Es un continente fortificado, una máquina de guerra unida a diferencia de esta masa continental de ciudades-estado.

Sao: ¿Acaso cree que el caballero del dragón está en Europa?

Pai Mei: O en Asia.

Sao: No lo creo maestro. Los japoneses y los chinos ya no viven en ese continente que ahora es sólo un campo de muertos fruto de la Santísima Guerra .

Pai Mei: No me contradigas si no sabes toda la historia, en Asia hay una nación de mercenarios realmente poderosos.

Sao: Sí, pero son sólo ladronzuelos y demás criminales de poca monta. Se han convertido en unos piratas que asaltan a los incautos que osan navegar el Océano del Este.

Pai Mei: De todos modos ya no hay tiempo, la heredera de Deméter despertará pronto. Quiero que te ocupes de ella.

Sao: Maestro... ¿Por eso se ha unido con los Tres Oscuros?

Pai Mei: ¿Dudas de mi criterio?

Sao: Maestro, hablamos de los Tres Oscuros, los renegados que osaron comparar su poder a Buda. Son demasiado poderosos.

Pai Mei: Pero veo que te llevas muy bien con los diablos de kimon.

Sao: Llevo tres años entrenándolos como a los caballeros diamante por orden suya, es normal que haya un respeto y algo de aprecio. Pero... Los Tres oscuros son otro nivel.

Pai Mei: No debes preocuparte, joven Sao, el poder del dragón será tan gigantesco, que destruirá en segundos a esos renegados, y los diablos de kimon no tendrán más remedio que obedecernos.

Sao: Ya veo. ¿Y si los Doce Herederos despierten antes de su llegada?

Pai Mei: Si eso ocurre temo que Zeus despertará de nuevo, aún no sé quien será con exactitud pero pronto los astros me lo indicarán. En cuanto lo sepa, los Tres Oscuros serán enviados a por él para destruirle antes de que despierte todo su poder.

Sao: ¿Ellos lucharán contra zeus? Tengo entendido que los dioses reencarnan en simples mortales, sin ningún poder en especial.

Pai Mei: Las cosas cambian, los dioses ya no eligen en quien reencarnan, la herencia de su poder es demasiado complicado para explicarlo aún para mí, pero sé que la esencia del padre de los dioses griegos no elegirá a un pobre enclenque.

Sao: ¿Y en el caso de que Zeus despierte?

Pai Mei: Entonces nuestro destino será incierto. Urano, Cronos y Zeus fueron la razón de que no hayamos atacando antes, si él despierta las cosas se pondrán difíciles. Por suerte su despertar sólo llegará cuando los Herederos se reúnan en un lugar en específico. Mata a Deméter, en Necrópolis, y lleva a dos diablos de kimon contigo.

Sao: ¿¡La ciudadela de los muertos? - exclamó sorprendido -

Pai Mei: ¿Tienes miedo caballero? - preguntó sin mirarle a la cara -

Sao: Maestro, esa ciudad está maldita, y no sólo eso. ¡está en medio del desierto!

Pai Mei: Sí, el "Gran Desierto" , tampoco te estoy manando a África.

Sao: ¿Cómo quiere que me oriente, maestro? ¡Se dice que el desierto está vivo y puede hacer que te pierdas aunque seas todo un explorador!

Pai Mei: Yo te guiaré con mi cosmos, no te preocupes. Si lo deseas, puedes llevar a tres diablos. ¿Cuáles eliges?

Sao: "¿Quiénes podrían ser?" - se preguntaba - Mmm Genma, Petro y Galatea. Creo que son los más idóneos.

Pai Mei: Es tu decisión, joven Sao. Miedo no has de tener, pues mi cosmos te guiará hasta Necrópolis.

Sao: Cumpliré la misión, maestro. - anunció al fin, pero con algo de temor por su vida -

Tras recibir aquella importante misión, el caballero del gallo salió del jardín. Pai Mei se había quedado contemplando a los pájaros de diferentes colores que sobrevolaban el cielo.

Pai Mei: "El poder del cosmos es maravilloso"

Templo de Érebo, Saint Street

La oscuridad había asolado aquella santa comunidad, las iglesias se derrumbaban ante la tenebrosa presencia del Hijo del Caos, erebo, el padre Oscuro.

La que antes era la calle más legal de toda Zugzodia, y quizás hasta de toda América, ahora era un mar de cadáveres que enseguida habían pasado a ser esqueletos, el oscuro dios se había alimentado de su esencia.

El cielo, pese a que era temprano, seguía tan negro como la noche, dándole un aspecto demoníaco.

En el interior, aquello parecía la sala del trono de un palacio más que un templo, pero seguía estando decorado por aquella estatua tan macabra, ahora había un sillón de fría piedra en el fondo de la sala circular, encima, Harold estaba sentado, cubierto por una capucha que, sin taparle completamente el rostro, le daba un aire entre terrorífico y majestuoso.

El recinto carecía de luz, pero se podía notar la presencia caótica de cinco seres de increíble poder, sus figuras se reflejaban en el lago de sangre en el centro de la sala al igual que Yolanda.

- Pronto, el Padre Oscuro resurgirá, y para ese entonces, necesitamos que los herederos perezcan - la voz del encapuchado que estaba frente a Harold, era aguda y se hacía notar -

- Deméter ya está empezando a irradiar cosmos, y su poder es el que más puede molestarnos. - la voz de aquel encapuchado era grave, se acercaba a la de un enfermizo anciano cerca de la muerte -

- Creo quien es el momento de que no comentes tú plan. - dijo el más bajo y a la vez el más poderoso de los cinco, con voz serena -

- Sí. ¿Por qué la chica no ha muerto aún? - aquella voz áspera era sin duda la de una anciana -

Yolanda: Son secretos que no os conciernen. - respondió con seriedad -

- Yo que tú mediaría tus palabras, bruja de pacotilla. - gruñó la anciana -

La diosa, se volteó enfurecida hacia la anciana que sonreía. Pero, como una explosión invisible, los seis sintieron una fuerte elevación en el caos que controlaba el ambiente, al mirar detenidamente, se dieron cuenta que un aura rojiza rodeaba a Harold, aunque permanecía tranquilo.

Harold: Como bien ha dicho Yolanda, esos son asuntos nuestros que no os conciernes, pero lo que sí está claro, es que Deméter debe volver.

- Pero, su cosmos es pura energía, cuya función es la de crear vida y disipar el caos, que es la fuente de nuestro poder - dijo el de la voz aguda -

- Cierto es, si traemos aquí a la heredera, nuestra fuente de energía se debilitará en gran medida, y nos veremos obligados a abandonar de nuevo este mundo, y esperar otros mil años -

Harold: Siempre habéis pensado en pequeño. ¿Se os olvida quien fundó la orden? ¿ Acaso ya no reconocéis a vuestro maestro? Yo sé muy bien como ejecutar los designios del caos.

- Recuerda que sean cuales sean tus planes, maestro. - refunfuñó entre dientes con resentimiento la anciana - Es más importante traer al Padre Oscuro a éste mundo, y para ello hay requisitos -

Harold: Mis discípulos y los de Yolanda se ocuparán de eso desde ahora, pero requiero a Deméter con vida aquí antes de que el Padre Oscuro regrese. ¿Entendido?

Yolanda: Como soy yo la que más requiere la presencia de la heredera, me ocuparé personalmente de traerla. - tras decir aquellas palabras, la extraña mujer se volteó y salió de la sala, la anciana la miro resentida, mientras que Harold sonreía con satisfacción -

El quinto integrante de los cinco miembros, quien no había hablado en ningún momento, se retiró de la sala, pero entes de salir, el más alto y de voz aguda se volteó, el encapuchado también se dio la vuelta pero sólo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces Darkus?

Darkus: Je, querido amigo, ningún hombre dejaría que tan bella mujer se fuera sola. - tras aquellas palabras irónicas, el encapuchado se fue del recinto -

Templo de Xian, Chinatown

Para el Maestro Xian las señales no podían ser más claras, el caos estaba resurgiendo tras 5000 años de espera y aquella era una amenaza mucho mayor que la presencia de los caballeros diamante y Pai Mei.

Pero ambos entes requerían la muerte de los herederos para lograr sus viles planes y tarde o temprano podrían unirse, era el momento de actuar.

Tres guerreros espirituales, a los que él llamaba aurores, habían venido ante su llamado, se trataba de sus tres más fuertes guerreros: Thong Hu, Shan Yu y Nein.

Inmediatamente, llegaron a la presencia del maestro, sus cosmos eran tan puros como poderosos. Sin mediar palabras hincaron la rodilla y esperaron órdenes.

Xian: De pie mis guerreros. - todos obedecieron - La contienda que hoy se está dando a cabo era lo que he esperado desde hace 5000 años, el regreso del caos.

Thong Hu: ¿Está seguro maestro? - preguntó exaltado el más alto y fornido de los aurores -

Shan Yu: He sentido la oscura presencia de sus sirvientes pero... Eso no nos dice nada. - añadió el más bajo -

Nein: Temo que esta vez sus servidores no están aquí por casualidad. - reflexionó el más delgado y poderoso -

Xian: Así es joven auror. El cosmos es ahora el predominante, el caos no es más que residuos y el hecho de que esté empezando a resurgir es algo muy misterioso.

Shan Yu: Lo que dice tiene sentido. Se supone que el caos remanente es vulnerable a la luz del cosmos, al orden en sí, si el caos existe y el cosmos se debilita, debe haber un gran poder moviendo los hilos.

Xian: Por eso quiero que vayáis a Necrópolis, el cosmos de Deméter desapareció ahí.

Thong Hu: ¡Pero, maestro! ¿No es Necrópolis controlada por Él? - preguntó tembloroso -

Nein: "Ante el mal, has de convertirte en montaña" - citó el monje - Recuerda que no hay de temer al caos, pues entonces te tragará.

Shan Yu: Eso mismo es lo que pienso, debemos proteger a los herederos.

A Thong hu la idea no le agradaba del todo, sabía de Necrópolis y de quien la controlaba, además de que estaba en medio del "Gran Desierto" . Era sencillo entrar pero imposible salir.

Los murmullos entre los guerreros llenaron la sala, una simple elevación del cosmos del maestro bastó para callarlos.

Xian: Tranquilizaos, sólo iréis a inspeccionar la zona, vuestra misión principal es la de conseguir información sobre si este nuevo acontecimiento tiene que ver con ELLOS. Y si es así traed aquí a la heredera de Deméter.

Nein: Así se hará maestro.

Shan Yu: Pero, quisiera preguntarle. ¿Y los otros herederos?

Xian: Forma parte del Gran Designio la batalla entre los caballeros diamante contra los herederos por el trono del Cielo. Si ellos han de morir, y los caballeros diamante reinar, que así sea, nadie debe inmiscuirse.

Thong Hu: ¿Entonces por qué vamos a proteger a Deméter?

Shan Yu: He de reconocer que yo también estoy intrigado, maestro.

Xian: El cosmos de Deméter es y siempre ha sido el más puro de la existencia, capaz de disipar el caos e, incluso, destruirlo. Su vida significa la esperanza de que el Orden prevalezca, ella debe ser salvada pase lo que pase.

Nein: Algo así había imaginado.

Thong Hu: Nein, siempre te das cuenta de todo.

Shan Yu: Tú tampoco eres menos Thong, tus sentimientos son buenos y humanos, eres un gran hombre.

Thong Hu: Me alagas. - el bonachón guerrero sonreía mientras se acariciaba la nuca, algo sonrojado - Pero ya sabemos que el más rápido eres tú.

Nein: El más sabio, el más fuerte y el más rápido. ¿Por eso nos escogió, no maestro? Realmente es propio de su sabiduría.

Xian: Así es, espero no haberme equivocado con vosotros, en el caso de que las cosas se compliquen mandaré a más aurores pero preferiría que esto se resolviera en las sombras, que nadie ajeno a esta lucha sufra las consecuencias de una guerra abierta.

Shan Yu: Bien lo ha dicho maestro. Si la gente se entera, cundirá el pánico y surgirán guerras civiles de nuevo.

Thong Hu: Entonces, será mejor que actuemos con prudencia.

Xian: Eso es lo que espero de vosotros, ya conocéis vuestra misión, podéis marcharos.

Los aurores se levantaron y salieron con tranquilidad del recinto, el maestro Xian salió también pero no para seguirles, sino para contemplar la enorme oscuridad que rodeaba Saint Street.

Xian: Sirius - murmuró -

Van Draken Corp, Wall Street

En el interior de la corporación, las cosas se habían puesto al rojo vivo, las acciones se habían bajado estrepitosamente en apenas unos días, la imagen de su presidente había decaído, las razones eran ahora una noticia, Vancel van Draken era el hermano de Joseph, líder de los Hellboys.

El aludido era ahora como un cordero en medio de lobos hambrientos, estaba ensimismado mientras los murmullos llenaban la gigantesca sala llena de accionista, posiblemente cien en su contra, y sólo diez o veinte a su servicio que lo apoyaban.

Pero nada sería así si no fuera por uno de los accionistas, un enchufado de alguno de los que él creía sus aliados, hasta ahora sólo había permanecido invisible, pero poco a poco fue comprando acciones y ganando adeptos, aquel inútil mujeriego se había metido en la cabeza el echarle a patadas.

A primera vista parecía un inmigrante idiota, carente de visión, provenía del Sur de América, "La Caldera del Infierno" como la llamaban algunos, era mestizo y de pelo corto oscuro, fumador y jugador compulsivo, no poseía una gran fortuna, pero tampoco lo había investigado a fondo hasta hace dos días, el muy desgraciado supo esconderse a su largo brazo.

EL presidente salió de sus pensamientos, sus ojos, antes carentes de expresión, irradiaban una furia descontrolada, estaban entornados y rojos y miraban a aquel que había osado enfrentarlo.

- Y como iba diciendo, caballeros. - continuó el accionista, leyendo un informe que parecía fruto de horas y horas de trabajo - Si esta noticia sale a la luz, las acciones continuarán bajando estrepitosamente, la presencia de un hermano mafioso no es el problema, sino la cantidad de negocios ilegales en los que pueden involucrarnos, todo nuestro dinero caería en picado, el Gobierno se nos echaría encima y durante al menos un año cerrarían la empresa para investigarla a fondo. Nos recuperaríamos posiblemente, pero para entonces habremos perdido toda credibilidad.

Vancel: ¿Y qué propones traidor? - preguntó con una rabia incontenible -

- No soy un traidor, no te debo lealtad a ti sino a la empresa, tienes demasiadas conexiones con el Bajo Mundo como para que sigas siendo presidente. Yo propongo que le dejes la presidencia a alguien más capacitado, alguien a quien jamás se le conecte con asuntos ilegales.

Vancel: ¿Y vas a decirme que tú eres esa persona? - preguntó con sarcasmo -

- Eso mismo. Investíguenme si quieren, yo soy alguien que siempre actúa con la Ley de su lado. No olviden, señores, que una empresa en la que no se confía acaba cayendo en apenas unos días e incluso horas, ustedes deciden.

Vancel Van Draken iba a levantarse, estaba dispuesto a eliminar a aquel idiota de tal manera que nadie volvería a enfrentarlo, pero entonces se levantó alguien más.

Se trataba de un contable, era de tez morena, provenía del este de Nueva América, su pelo era castaño oscuro y sus ojos turquesa hacían imposible mirarle a los ojos.

Al presidente le pareció muy extraño que alguien como él interviniera, tenía sólo el 0.001 de las acciones y a él le constaba que prefería evitar confrontaciones.

- Dennos un mes, en ese tiempo acabaremos con el problema y tendrán el doble de intereses que hubieran ganado si no se hubiera producido este lamentable accidente.

Los accionistas mayoritarios, empezaron a hablar entre ellos, estaba claro que el discurso los habría impresionado, más que nada por la confianza del muchacho, y eso se reflejaba en la cara desencajada del picapleitos.

Van Draken sonrió, entre aquellos 8 accionistas tenían el 32.2 de las acciones de la empresa, y el tenía el 25 por lo tanto, si tenía su apoyo los problemas se acabarían. También los 23 que lo apoyaban eran de gran ayuda pues le aseguraban el 9.23 de las acciones y eso sumaban 66.431 , mayoría absoluta.

La sonrisa del presidente se acentuó al notar que los accionistas asentían, estaba salvado por el momento. Richard de August, quien era el portavoz de aquel poderoso grupo de accionistas, fue el que tomó la palabras. Era de tez amarilla, ojos pequeños y oscuros, rostro duro y pelo grisáceo engominado hacia atrás.

Richard: Bien, nosotros votamos que sí esperaremos a que el presidente intente arreglar el problema.

- Pero... ¡Nos hundiremos! - exclamó furioso el accionista -

Richard: DIJE que nosotros apoyamos al presidente. - reasaltó mirándolo con severidad - Y no hay más que hablar, con su permiso nos retiramos -

Mientras los accionistas se iban, los que aún apoyaban al enemigo de Van Draken caminaban abatidos sin rumbo fijo. Muchos de los que apoyaron se fueron felicitando al contable. EL presidente se fue con sus hambres de confianza y aquel que lo había ayudado a su despacho tres pisos hacia arriba.

Tenía en total dos personas de confianza. Uno era de pelo muy corto y ondulado, de mirada firme y ojos esmeralda, vestía un traje verde jade, mientras que su pantalón era verde oscuro, siempre estaba equipado con una pistola por si acaso. El otro era de pelo rojo oscuro que caía sobre sus hombros, sus ojos carecían de brillo y era de origen japonés. Ambos tipos llevaban anteojos cuadrados transparentes.

El contable sabía quienes eran: El primero era Alexander Soprovich Matriz, de origen ruso y americano, con un 2.5 de acciones y ejercía de abogado del presidente. El segundo era más misterioso, era Rex Hiten Mitsoguri, el consejero del presidente, además de poseedor del 3.5 de las acciones.

Una vez en el despacho, el presidente se sentó en su escritorio, los demás se quedaron de pie mirando. Tras comprobar los mensajes, sacó un sobre grueso del cajón y se lo entregó al contable.

Éste, se quedó pasmado sin saber que decir, en el sobre había al menos 50000 créditos en billetes.

- Pero... Sr. Presidente.

Vancel: He oído que te llamas Logton. - murmuró mirando el paisaje desde la ventana, a espaldas de los demás -

- Así es Señor. Leonard Logton Washington. - respondió -

Vancel: Si consigues salvar mi empresa y mi imagen pública en el tiempo indicado, y además elevar los intereses, tendrás diez veces eso que será tu sueldo semanal. Además, serás el principal encargado del departamento que prefieras.

Los ojos de Logton parecían haber cogido un brillo intenso, ya lo tenía todo planeado para hacerlo todo, pronto sería el Jefe del Departamento de Armamento Militar, con 10 veces su sueldo aumentado y una buena cantidad para gastar.

Leo: Gracias, Señor.

Vancel: Ahora puedes retirarte.

Sin mediar palabra, el susodicho salió de la habitación mientras los camaradas de Van Draken se acercaban.

Alex: Sr. Presidente, éste lamentable incidente no debe volver a ocurrir.

Rex: Yo propongo que Ramírez sea decapitado de inmediato.

Vancel: Algo así había pensado. - dijo mientras rodaba su silla en un giro dramático hasta quedar frente a sus camaradas - Pero no quiero que pase por algo tan vulgar, alguien tan presuntuoso merece una muerte soberbia - Una sonrisa siniestra -

Alex: Nos ocuparemos de Ramírez inmediatamente.

Vancel: Ya sabéis, que parezca un accidente.

Rex: Digamos que le recordaremos que no es bueno conducir bebido. - los tres conspiradores sonrieron -

Vancel: Bien, bien. - tronó los dedos - Pero antes, aseguraros de que nadie le apoya.

Alex: ¿Alguna sospecha?

Vancel: Su hermano es teniente en la policía.

Rex: Investigaremos.

Los dos asesinos, tras despedirse respetuosamente, salieron de la sala. El presidente volteó de nuevo la silla, para ver Wall Street desde su ventana en forma de telaraña.

Vancel "Qué rápido puede caerse un imperio financiero, sólo hacía falta un picapleitos y ya empieza a tambalearse. Herman. ¿Cuándo traerás a Aeris? " - pensaba -

Salida de Zugzodia, Carretera Principal

En la carretera principal, a aquellas horas se podía vislumbrar varias cadenas de edificios modernos y elegantes para vivir, habían sido construidos, más que nada para impresionar a los visitantes, antes de que vieran el oscuro y corrupto centro de la ciudad.

En la azotea de uno de aquellos edificios, Darkus y Yolanda observaban la carretera. Para una persona normal, aquello resultar estúpido, pero para ellos era algo esencial, debían detectar el cosmos de Deméter.

Darkus: Mmm parece que Deméter pasó por aquí, junto a dos personas desconocidas. Parece que su cosmos no son ninguna tontería. - reflexionó -

Yolanda. ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Tus amigos no confían a mí? - preguntó con mirad inquisidora sacando de onda a Darkus -

Darkus: ¿Lo dices por Darla? Es una vieja amargada, siempre a sido así.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó el rostro de Yolanda, se había dado cuenta que llevaba años in reír.

Darkus: Así estás aún más hermosas.

Yolanda: Estoy casada. - dijo intentando no sonrojarse -

Darkus: No siempre que un hombre hace un cumplido se debe a quiera ligar - apuntó -

Yolanda: De todos modos, es mejor no perder el tiempo.

Darkus: Si tú lo dices. - dijo encogido de hombros - Es extraño.

Yolanda: ¿El qué?

Darkus: Percibo que ni Deméter ni los que la acompañaban usaron su cosmo-energía.

Yolanda: Ja, eso quiere decir que Deméter aún no es consciente de su poder, eso nos da cierta ventaja.

Darkus: Tal y como dijo el maestro, se encuentran en Necrópolis.

Yolanda: Pues vamos para allá.

Los dos hijos de la noche saltaron desde la azotea hasta la carretera y, como si nada, salieron a velocidad lumínica hacia el Este, sin saber que los tres aurores de Xian los seguían desde las sombras.

Gran Desierto, Cerca de Necrópolis

Era bien sabido que el centro de Nueva América era un inmenso desierto lleno de peligros y que parecía estar vivo.

La parte oeste de Zugzodia, conectaba con él pero al entrar, podría pasar que ya estuvieras en el centro.

Entre las infinitas arenas, el temible Sin Nombre aún permanecía intacto, su cuerpo ya había tomado una forma más definida, pero seguía siendo aterrador.

- GRRRRRR Ese tipo me las pagará muy caro. - murmuró con la voz grave que lo caracterizaba mientras la arena que cubría su cuerpo caía - Sí, le arrancaré el corazón y me lo comeré frente a sus propios ojos.

Una serie de relámpagos negros le rodearon, así como un aura púrpura y brillante, la bestia desplegó sus alas y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Necrópolis.

Necrópolis, Arco del Triunfo

La llamada "ciudadela de los muertos" había sido en su día una próspera capital llena de monumentos de sus gobernantes, pero tras la V Guerra Mundial, todo el Imperio se vino a bajo . Era extraño que los monumentos y ciudades quedaran en pie, pero aquel desierto era casi inhabitable de modo que era como si hubieran desaparecido.

Bajo el Arco del Triunfo, que era la entrada a aquella ciudad vacía, un auto yacía empotrado a él. Jonh y Aeris, estaban en una postura reflexiva sobre el automóvil, el Padre Miguel había desaparecido.

Aeris: Quizás lo hayan secuestrado. - dijo de pronto, temiendo lo peor -

Jonh: "De modo que es cierto, el desierto está vivo. ¿Cómo si no, íbamos a ir directamente al centro del desierto si el coche había quedado en picado?" - pensaba -

Aeris: ¿¡Me estás escuchando? -exclamó -

Pero el Rojo no le respondió saltó al suelo y se dispuso a equiparse con las armas, cogió la escopeta de plasma, la cargo y se dispuso a adentrarse en la ciudad.

Aeris: ¡Oye¡ ¡¡OYE!

Jonh: Sí quieres rescatar al Padre, es mejor no pensar tanto y pasar a la acción. -

Aeris sólo soltó un gruñido y lo siguió, debía encontrar al Padre Miguel y sabía que sola no iba a poder.

Pero de pronto, ambos compañeros sintieron un escalofrío que les heló la sangre, rompiendo la velocidad del sonido, el gigantesco Sin Nombre aterrizó llevándose consigo el suelo.

Jonh observó al monstruoso ser, no con miedo sino con preocupación, su tamaño parecía mayor, y además de su aterrador aspecto, estaba el aura púrpura que lo rodeaba y los relámpagos que emanaban de él.

Aeris u Jonh se pusieron en guardia mientras el Sin Nombre pensaba en quien iba a morir primero, mostrando una sonrisa siniestra.

- Ja, ja, ja. Volvemos a encontrarnos, esta vez moriréis.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Notas del Autor:_

Los siglos XXII y XXIII fueron la cuna de las más violentas guerras que haya visto la Humanidad. Una vez la Unión Europea se hizo muy poderosa, el Papado volvió a hacerse con su control y decidió eliminar América por considerarla Tierra Pagana, en Europa se inventaron cientos de artefactos nucleares, la mayoría de ellos no se usaron pero otros, cayeron sobre el continente en el bombardeo del siglo XXV. Además de destruir la mitad del continente, la radiación ha vuelto las tierra inservibles para cultivar.

Tras la declaración que Europa hizo a América, la democracia desapareció y nació el Imperio Axcizio, dominado por la dictadura y lo que se llamó Patriotismo Extremo, con su propia cultura, arte, religión y tecnología. Su capital estaba en el centro de Norteamérica y su líder más representativo fue Lord Astrion Gallahan. Este Imperio sobrevivió incluso al bombardeo del siglo XXV pero desapareció 80 años después por problemas internos. Desde 2098 hasta el 2480 se mantuvo como superpotencia mundial.

La tensión vivida entre el Imperio Axcizio y la Santa Europa desde el siglo XXV hasta 80 años después se le llamó la II Guerra Fría. Se esperaba que el conflicto entre aquellas potencias se diera, pero el Imperio Axcizio cayó y la Santa Europa se aisló de pronto.

Antes del alzamiento del Imperio Axcizio, Europa, una vez siendo totalmente controlada por el Papa Rafael, decidió iniciar una purga de paganos. Se llamó Santísima Guerra a las cruzadas que destrozaron todos los países asiáticos y a Rusia. Desde entonces, el mar que rodea el continente está lleno de piratas modernos, ya que el continente es inhabitable.

El bombardeo fue en el centro de Norteamérica, formó el Gran desierto, en el que no hay vegetación, sólo tormentas de arena muy violentas y la mítica Necrópolis, que fue la famosa capital del Imperio Axcizio, que fue arrasada, aparentemente por el bombardeo que finalizó la V Guerra Mundial (2388- 2400)

-----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
